Kazamatsuri Moegi
Kazamatsuri Moegi (風祭モエギ) is a young kunoichi of Konohagakure. Together with Sarutobi Konohamaru, and Udon they are members of Team Ebisu. Many years later as an adult, she becomes the squad leader of Team Moegi. In which she teaches the 17 generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, in which consists of Yamanaka Inojin, Nara Shikadai and Akimichi Chocho. Background Not much about her past is shown or known, except that she was in the Ninja Academy during the start of the series after Naruto had graduated. However she was born on the day of June 8th. Personality She is described as being a very quite optimistic, free spirited and very confident young person. She has also been described as being very spoiled and determined as well. In Part II, she has become a lot more like Haruno Sakura, being shown most prominently when Konohamaru performed his Sexy Girl on Girl Technique. While Sakura became infuriated, before she had the chance Moegi punched him instead by saying that it was ridiculous to create a technique as useless as that, and more so than performing it in front of a older woman. She frequently has to correct Konohamaru for his perverted behavior, although she genuinely cares for him too. During the invasion of Pain, she showed the utmost bravery, as seen when she saved a little boy, and even willingly threw herself between him and Pain's summon. After she is assigned to train Inojin, Shikadai and Chocho as their sensei, she sees that her three students have a lot of potential but lack the motivation. Therefore whenever she gives letters to Inojin and Shikadai, who don't want to take the Chunin Exams. Moegi mostly wonders what Temari and Ino had wrote in their letters to make the two boys change their minds about taking the Chunin Exams. She also respects Konohamaru's students and refuses to hurt them in a battle. Appearance In Part I Moegi Kazamatsuri like the rest of the members of the Konohamaru Ninja Squad, wore goggles just like Naruto did when he was a Ninja Academy student. She has orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. She also has a perpetual blush and thick eyebrows. In Part I, she wears a red tank top over a pink t shirt layered at the bottom; her pants are grey and she wears the traditional ninja sandals. In Part II, she still has her pigtails but wears a Konohagakure forehead protector. Her outfit attire is a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t shirt. Moegi also has on a layered skirt with mid thigh boots. Several years later Moegi has reached adulthood. She wears her large pigtails down, and no longer wears a Konohagakure forehead protecter. She has bangs that come down, and frames her face. She wears a sleeveless pink shirt with a red ribbon on her neck. She also has a black bracelet on her left wrist, and small ring earrings. In Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Moegi wears a dark sleeveless jumpsuit that comes down to the knees and a light vest over. She also uses her Konoha forehead protector around her neck, a dark bracelet on each wrist and high-heeled sandals. Her eyes also appear to be more blue in color. Abilities In the anime, Moegi Kazamatsuri is seen performing a special version of the Sexy Technique, including the Bouncy Bouncy Technique alongside Konohamaru and Udon. In Part II, she was strong enough to punch Konohamaru several metres away and was fast enough to reach Sota and save him from one of Pain's giant centipedes, despite being much further away from him than the summoning was. By adulthood, Moegi possessed the nature transformations of Earth and Water Release, which she could combine to use Wood Release, therefore allowing her to use Wood Release: Verdure Technique (木遁・緑色の術) and Wood Release: Vegetation Barrier (木遁・草木結界). She can also use the Penetration Technique (看破の術) and sensory techniques. Naruto (Part I) Chunin Exam arc She was seen with Konohamaru Sarutobi and Udon Ise right before the Chunin Exams when Temari and Kankuro were for the first time introduced. She was amazed when Sasuke came to save Konohamaru from Kankuro. She later on interviews Team Kakashi from the Ninja Academy Newspaper before the team entered the Forest of Death. Invasion of Konoha arc In the Invasion of Konoha Arc, she is seen with Konohamaru and Udon as they are with the other civilians being protected during the invasion. She told Iruka that she, Udon and Konohamaru had to use the bathroom, but Iruka won't let them leave the shelter. She was later on seen at the Third Hokage's Funeral, by standing next to Udon along with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Search for Tsunade arc She and Udon went to get Naruto, so he can help make Konohamaru leave the Hokage Mansion. So this way Tsunade can take her place as the fifth Hokage. The plan failed for Naruto. Up until Tsunade get through all of Konohamaru's traps, which surprised everyone. Sasuke Retrieval arc Moegi made an appearance at the end of the arc. She and the rest of the Ninja Academy students went to see Gaara, Temari and Kankuro leave to go back to their village. Moegi told Temari that she wants to become a great Ninja like her. When a grown-up Sasuke and Boruto were sent back in time to shortly after Sasuke's defection. There, the two time-travelers pretended to be traveling performers and were put under watch by Naruto. While Boruto, Naruto, and Jiraiya battled Urashiki, the Konohamaru Army Corps watched from the bushes, amazed when Naruto managed to knock out the foe with his Rasengan. After seeing that Urashiki is too strong to handle, Moegi is scare and worry about Naruto. Therefore Konohamaru decides to go notify the village. When no one believes him by closing there doors they runs into Team Asuma and Team Kurenai while telling them that Naruto is in danger. However, Urashiki was already defeated by Naruto and the others. They then helped bring the injured to the hospital. Later, after Sasuke and Boruto completed their mission to defeat Urashiki, Sasuke used his Sharingan to erase Moegi and everyone else's memories of the events in order to protect the timeline. Pre Shippuuden Filler arc After Naruto and the other came back from the Land of Rice Patties. Moegi, and other Ninja Academy students were with Shikamaru. They decides to see the Sand Sibilings off, and Moegi told Temari that she wanted to be a great Kunoichi just like her. She also makes other future appearances with Konohamaru and Udon, including in some filler arcs when they are assigned to be led by Naruto in going on a mission against other teams in episode 158. Two years after Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya, Konohagakure decided to host an early Chunin Exam alongside Sunagakure. While Moegi and her friends began fantasizing about becoming chunin themselves, Nara Shikamaru quickly reminded them that they hadn't even become genin yet and that they hadn't graduate from the Ninja Academy. When Konohamaru was upset to learn that Naruto wasn't returning for the exams, which also meant he would miss out on his only opportunity to became a chunin again. Konohamaru tried to enter for Naruto, disguising himself as a taller 12 year old Naruto. However, Hyuga Neji quickly saw through this with his Byakugan in which he exposed Konohamaru in front of Tenten and Rock Lee. Moegi then begged Neji and the others not to punish Konohamaru. Moegi and her teammates then agree to patiently wait for Naruto to return. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Kazekage Rescue arc After making a few brief appearances in Part I, Moegi and the rest of Team Ebisu appear at the start of Part II, by having to returned from a mission of finding a lost cat in time to greet Uzumaki Naruto when he returns to the village. She was scare when Sakura punched Naruto for trying to show his new and improved Sexy Technique. She along with Udon and Konohamaru were hiding behind Jiraiya when this happen. She then learns that Konohamaru is learning the Rasengan from Naruto. Soon after that, Gaara is kidnapped by the Akatsuki and Naruto leaves to help him. In the meantime, Konohamaru, not comprehending the rotation aspect of the technique, asks Kiba, Choji and Hinata to help him out, but to no avail. Deciding to heat-up the sexiness of his Sexy Technique, Team Ebisu goes to Ebisu for some help, thinking that it would help Konohamaru learn the Rasengan more quickly. Taking a few magazines from his sensei, the team takes their leave. Later, using the Transformation Technique to transform into a girl spinning a hula-hoop, Konohamaru, with enough practice, pops the water balloon using chakra and shows it to Naruto, who gives him a rubber ball and tells him to practice power. Having no idea how to do it, Konohamaru, alongside Moegi and Udon, go ask Ebisu for help again. Meeting him in the park, alongside Iruka, all three transform into sexy girls and asks which one, in his opinion, is the most attractive. Ebisu then gives some advice to Konohamaru, in which inspires him to use his Sexy Technique to transform into a girl, hiding her breasts and then revealing them, sending Ebisu flying with a bloody nose, in a comedic fashion. Soon after that, Konohamaru begins training again, determined to learn the technique. She is later on seen with the rest of her squad when Tsunade walks in saying she is giving them an S-rank mission by mistake. She was happy when Ebisu told them that the S-Rank mission was meant for Team Guy. Sasuke & Sai arc Moegi made an anime only cameo with many other female characters when Naruto dreamed that he had 'peeked' into the girls section of a Hot Spring spa. She and Udon then help Konohamaru out when he is trying to master the second step of the Rasengan. Twelve Guardians arc She and Team Ebisu decide to show Team Kakashi, that they are good at catching lost animals now. She even finds out that Asuma is Konohamaru's uncle, and the son of The Late Third Hokage. Hidan & Kakuzu arc Konohamaru uses his Sexy Technique to pop the rubber ball, that was given to him by Naruto. The boy then decides to visit Naruto and show his accomplishment. Moegi tells him not to since she learned that Naruto's mission to get Sasuke back didn't go to well. But they go to him anyway upon learning that he has been practicing Wind Release. Konohamaru then shows him that now he can burst the rubber ball, with Yamato and Kakashi flustered by how he does it — using Sexy Technique. Proud of Konohamaru, Naruto creates a shadow clone and tells him to do this next, only for the boy to reply that he can't. Konohamaru then issues a challenge to Naruto, saying that he will learn the Shadow Clone Technique before Naruto can complete his current step in Wind Release training. After a few failed attempts at the technique, Konohamaru collapses, with Moegi and Udon going to Sakura for some food pills, which she has been giving to Naruto for training. After a few days, Naruto completes his training and Konohamaru loses the challenge. She then attented Asuma's funeral. After Asuma's funeral, Konohamaru decided not to train but he was cheered up by Udon and Moegi when they informed him that Naruto went to fight Asuma's murder. While Naruto fought Kakuzu, Konohamaru managed to learn the Shadow Clone Technique. After Kakuzu and Hidan's defeat, Konohamaru then begins the final step of the training, with both him and Naruto forming the Rasengan while Tsunade and Shizune observing them. Moegi is present when Konohamaru demonstrates his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique. Moegi beats him up for creating such a perverted and seemingly useless technique, causing him to fly far away with her punch making her similar to Sakura. In the manga, Sakura is the one to punch Konohamaru. Invasion of Pain arc In the anime it is shown that Moegi is present during the invasion of Pain. She is with Udon while eating dangos when she suddenly notices the explosion. Afterwards, she meets with her team-mates discussing what they should do about the invasion and how they could evacuate the villagers. During the Adventures at Sea Arc, it is revealed that during the invasion, she got separated from the rest of her team and saves a young boy from one of the Giant Centipedes. Konoha History arc Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi ask to interview Hyuga Neji about Uzumaki Naruto, for a report they're doing for new Ninja Academy students, who want to know more about Naruto. Neji hesitates, but agrees to talk with them. He tells them about what happened after he lost his fight to Naruto in the chūnin exams. After Hiashi revealed to him the circumstances of Hizashi's death, Tenten spoke with Neji. They're interrupted by the invasion, with fights breaking out throughout Konoha. Neji finds his grandfather, a Hyuga clan elder, defeated. He learns that Kumo spectators took the invasion as a chance and kidnapped Hinata to take her Byakugan. The elder urges him to rescue Hinata no matter what. They find Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru. Then they set out to rescue Hinata. On the way, they run into a trap, but Tenten stays behind to take care of it and lets the others go ahead. They close in on the two Kumo-nin, who notice that the trap has been triggered, and begin to leave. Hinata, having awakened, strikes one of her captors. Kiba charges in. Smoke bombs explode and he leaves with Hinata. One of the captors tries to attack Kiba, who strikes back with a Gentle Fist manoeuvre, defeating the Kumo-nin. Neji disguised himself as Kiba and fled the smoke bomb site, leaving Kiba and the real Hinata behind. The remaining kidnapper begins fighting using long range earth release techniques, and almost defeats Neji, but Hyuga Hiashi appears and defeats him when he tries to escape. Neji asks why Hiashi would leave Konoha during the invasion, learning that Hiashi cares about his daughter, and that Hiashi sees Neji as a memento from his younger brother, Hizashi. Konohamaru complains that the story had nothing to do with Naruto, and Neji tells him that Naruto was the most important thing about the story. Without him, it might not even have happened. He remembers how Hinata apologised for the trouble she caused Neji, but he told her that he did it because he wanted to, his battle with Naruto have changed him. Five Kage Summitt arc In the anime, Moegi was seen working on the "Konoha Hero Newspaper" with Konohamaru, while wondering where Naruto was for their interview. When Naruto returns to the village, he says to Moegi that she and Konohamaru will have to interview him next time, much to her disappointment. Confining the Jinchuriki arc She is seen in a flashback by Naruto. Adventures at Sea arc She, Konohamaru and Udon are training to prepare for the upcoming war. After heading to the hospital, Haruno Sakura makes them carry and stack boxes. Konohamaru, wanting something more important to do leaves with his team ranting. Nara Shikamaru asks Konohamaru who the "King" was and writes the kanji for King on a stone shaped like a shōgi piece and gives it to him. Konohamaru then goes to see Tsunade who outright says no. Frustrated after seeing Temari who was there to deliver a message from Suna as well as check on the progress of the village after Pain's invasion. Konohamaru later challenges Temari while she is on her way home. The two have an intense spar with Konohamaru being unable to land an attack on Temari. Eventually after Temari taunts him that the Sarutobi clan was left with no good heir and that Naruto had a poor pupil. The two almost end up severely harming each other but the fight is stopped by Shikamaru who had been informed of Konohamaru's intentions by Udon and Moegi. After hearing Moegi's story, Konohamaru realises that the 'King' he wanted to protect were the civilians of the village who were unable to defend themselves. Shikamaru smiles at him and Temari compliments him for mastering such a high-level technique and then Team Ebisu for being such promising young shinobi, and then leaves. Fourth Shinobi War arc Ebisu gathers the remaining personnel in Konohagakure to prepare for the eventuality of an attack, but the mothers of the Allied Mothers Force reassures him that they were ready to defend the village. Throughout the day, Konohamaru, who is intent on protecting the village, receives intel from the other children in the village about people lurking in the surrounding forests. This however, seemingly turns out to only be a travelling circus, until a group of Sumo Wrestlers attempts to attack the village. They are, however, unceremoniously defeated by the alliance of mothers and later Konohamaru who finishes them off with a Rasengan. She and her team-mates were later tasked with patrolling sectors of the village alongside Watase and two other genin. While walking pass the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, they overheard the voice of an angry Karin. She was shown waking up after the Infinite Tsukuyomi is released. Moegi then attended Neji's funeral. During Naruto's wedding, she and Udon keep an eye on the gifts. Epilogue :Boruto Naruto Next Generations (Anime) 15 years later, Moegi, now a grown up kunoichi, became an instructor at the Ninja Academy. During the entrance ceremony, Moegi and the other instructors were left mortified when Boruto crashed a train into the Hokage Monument. While talking to Shino and Konohamaru, Moegi sees Iwabee and Boruto as a possible candidate to be a ninja. Due to this, Konohamaru gets excited when Moegi thinks Boruto will have potential to become a ninja. Konohoamaru thinks training Boruto and looking after him is an honor because Naruto ask them to. But he is shock when Moegi hears him talking about Naruto to much as a drag. Soon after she reports to the current Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, that his son is playing a prank again. This time painting the faces of the Hokage Monument, and disrupting the arrangement of the happening Five Kage Summit. Upon Shikadai, Inojin, and Chocho graduating from the Ninja Academy, Moegi is placed in charge of the genin team. When the self-proclaimed noble thieves, the Byakuya Gang, began gaining support from several villagers in Konohagakure, the villagers began acting out against companies accused of corrupt actions. Moegi joined her fellow ninja in working to pacify the situation. Ultimately, it was discovered that several of the protestors were under a genjutsu. Meogi helped in dispelling the genjutsu. This, along with Naruto's speech, was able to peacefully end the riots. Before the Chunin Exams, Shino talks to Team Ebisu about Boruto's generation. Each of them point out who have caused their share of trouble. While eating at Ichiraku when it's nighttime, Moegi is unfazed how Konohamaru wants Boruto to surpass Naruto. When Hanabi gets Shino drunk, Moegi tries to calm Shino down when he releases his insects. As the Chunin Exams were nearing, Moegi decided to give them entrance forms, believing they were ready to take the test. Film Appearances 'Naruto movie 1' She is seen in a flashback by Naruto. 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 5' During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Moegi can been seen amongst the villagers. Boruto Naruto Next Generations Manga In the anime, when the lead actors of a popular TV drama, Tomaru and Ashina received a death threat if they continued filming their show, Team 10 was assigned to protect the actors alongside Team 7. Moegi and her team were assigned to watch Tomaru. A few days later, after the incident with Momoshiki and Kinshiki. Moegi joins her team and tells them they have a new mission. In the anime, when the lead actors of a popular TV drama, Tomaru and Ashina received a death threat if they continued filming their show, Team 10 was assigned to protect the actors alongside Team 7. Moegi and her team were assigned to watch Tomaru. Later during filming, a masked Ame-nin attacked the set. After the assailant escaped, Konohamaru and Moegi investigated events, determining that either the assailant thoroughly researched the place from how seamlessly he got through security or he had an inside informant. Later, the masked attacker managed to capture Tomaru. A ransom was left that demanded 20 million ryō and for Ashina to be the one to deliver it. During the exchange, as Konohamaru already captured the attacker and disguised himself as the Ame-nin, Ashina was revealed to be the mastermind behind the assaults as she desperately wanted to rekindle her fame as an actress. In a last blind effort to keep her fame by burying the truth, she attempted to blow up the area. While Konohomaru stopped her from using them, the explosive tags went off, causing a landslide, which Moegi saved the bystanders from with an Earth-Style Wall. Soon afterwards Ashina was arrested. In the anime, when Chōchō tried asking Moegi why all the jōnin of the village were gathering, she brushed the question off. After Mitsuki's apparent betrayal of Konohakagure, the village was put on lockdown. Despite this, Boruto and Sarada decided to sneak out to find Mitsuki. Team 10 was then assigned to find and bring back the two genin. The following day, they managed to intercept the targets. As the two refused to come back peacefully, they created a distraction and then attempted a decoy with Boruto's shadow clones. This succeeded in splitting up Team Moegi between the jōnin and her students. Moegi quickly subdued her targets, which were the decoy shadow clones. On the way back to her team, she was intercepted by a cloaked assailant. As she continued battling him, he suddenly retreated. Moegi quickly realised that he was a diversion. When reaching her student's last location, she found a note simply saying "Sorry". Realising that her students decided to help Boruto and Sarada, Moegi was left fuming. She then returned to the village to report. After noting what her students did, Shikamaru deduced that like him, Shikadai realized that something about Mitsuki's apparent betrayal didn't make sense and wished to learn the truth. Later on, suspecting that the attacks would make another attempt to kill the recovering guards to cover their tracks, Moegi disguised herself as one. The suspicions proved correct as a brainwashed Yurito tried to poison her. Despite Moegi and Sakura cornering him, he used the poison as a smokescreen to escape. When Shikadai becomes a chunin, Moegi gives him his first mission. She then tells him after completing the mission successfully that it was a test to see if he can qualify to be a captain. Video Games Moegi appears as a background character in the following video games: *Naruto Rise of a Ninja *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online Quotes *Oh fearless leader Relationships 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Hyuga Hinata' 'Uzumaki Boruto' 'Umino Iruka' 'Haruno Sakura' 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Uchiha Sarada' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Hyuga Neji' 'Rock Lee' 'Tenten' 'Yamato' 'Nara Shikamaru' 'Temari' 'Nara Shikadai' 'Akimichi Karui' 'Akimichi Choji' 'Akimichi Chocho' 'Yamanaka Sai' 'Yamanaka Ino' 'Yamanaka Inojin' 'Sarutobi Hiruzen' 'Sarutobi Asuma' 'Sarutobi Konohamaru' 'Ise Udon' 'Jiraiya' 'Tsunade' 'Ebisu' 'Gaara' 'Kankuro' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Umino Iruka' (Childhood Sensei) *'Ebisu' (Sensei) *'Sarutobi Konohamaru' (Teammate) *'Ise Udon' (Teammate) *'Yamanaka Inojin' (Student) *'Nara Shikadai' (Student) *'Akimichi Chocho' (Student) Trivia *The name Moegi can be translated as "young tree buds" (萌木), "light yellowish green" (萌葱, 萌黄, 萠黄), or "burning wood" (燃木). Her last name's meaning is a mystery. *Her birthday is June 8, & her bloodtype is A. *Children shown on a Ben 10 Christmas-themed episode greatly resembled Team Ebisu. The child resembling Moegi was a boy instead of a girl. *Moegi share the same English voice actress as Tatsuki Arisawa from Bleach. *She wears her headband around her neck, the same way Hinata did in Part I and II. *She has her own Extreme: Shinobi Picture Scroll training card. According to character trivia from Boruto: *Her attributes are: 70 in strength, 140 in negotiation, 126 in chakra, 130 in intelligence, 180 in perception, and 160 in dexterity. *She has three stars in seduction and marksmanship, and four stars in sensory techniques. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Noriko Shitaya *'English' : Wendee Lee all information on Moegi is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Moegi Gallery Naruto Shippuuden Episode001-288.jpg|Team Ebisu Naruto Shippuuden 175-339.jpg|Moegi celebrating Naruto's victory against Pain. Naruto Shippuuden 192-009.jpg|Moegi meets up with Neji. Naruto Shippuuden 192-023.jpg|Moegi and her teammate ask Neji if he has any stories about Naruto so they can tell the current Ninja Academy students. Naruto Shippuuden 192-362.jpg|Team Ebisu hears Neji's story; about what happen during the invasion of Konoha from his point of view. Naruto Shippuuden 192-364.jpg|Moegi and her teammates tell Neji that they get his story, even though Naruto was not in the story at all. Naruto Shippuuden 250-0018.jpg|Moegi in a flashback by Naruto. Category:Characters Category:Females